Schoolgirl Crush
by Persiana13
Summary: Sakura has an obsession with Ryu.  Chaos Ensues!


**Schoolgirl Crush **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to Capcom. _

One Shot 

Ryu shouted,

"Hadoken!"  
The energy attack launched at Ken. The blonde martial artist dodged it delivered a hard kick into Ryu's face. Ryu let the attack hit, but, as it seemed he was going down, he used the momentum and somersaulted, landing on his hands. He flipped up and swept underneath Ken.

The two had been going back and forth for about twenty minutes. The two friends had mutual respect for each other, and shared a brotherly sort of bond. Of course, they were also rivals, and both were willing to test each other to the limit.

Not too far away from the fight, Sakura, a Japanese school girl, had been admiring Ryu for a while, and even learned a thing or two from watching him perform at the tournaments. Today, she was going to make a move on her man. She loved Ryu from the first moment she saw him and now was going to proclaim her love to him.

Ryu helped Ken up and smirked,

"You've been practicing."

Ken smirked,

"Damn right. We're tied in our battles, so I'm hoping to one up you soon."

He took out a water bottle and handed a second to Ryu. Ryu opened the cap and took a big gulp.

However, a familiar voice shouted,

"Ryu-san!"

Instantly, Ryu spat out the water all over Ken. Ken groaned,

"What the hell, Ryu?"

He then noticed Sakura coming over and he began laughing,

"Oh, this is too good."

Sakura latched on to Ryu's arm,

"Hi, Ryu-san!"

Ryu groaned out loud,

"Sakura, what are you doing here?"

Sakura looked up, her eyes wide and sparkly,

"I love you, Ryu-san!"

Ryu got her arms away from his,

"Sakura, you're only sixteen. I can't love you the way you want me to."

Sakura pouted,

"But, Ryu-san. We're supposed to be together."

She went to pounce on him, but Ryu got out of the way. Ken smirked,

"And so it begins."

Ryu then gave chase, shouting,

"Sakura, get away from me!"  
Sakura ran after, shouting like a woman madly in love,

"Come back, Ryu-san! I can be older if you want me to!"

Ken was on the ground, laughing,

"Keep it up, Ryu! Lookin' good!"

Ryu shouted as he ran past Ken,

"Don't just stand there! Help me!"

Sakura roared,

"KEEP ME FROM MY RYU, KEN, AND YOU DIE!"  
Ken shrugged,

"You heard the lady. My life is in danger if I tried to help."

Ryu said frantically,

"And you don't think mine isn't? Help!"

Sakura bounced happily after her new 'boyfriend'. The two then started running around a tree. Sakura then got an idea. She turned and ran in the other direction, expecting to bump into her Ryu. However, no one was around. She ran around the big tree to make sure there was no other way Ryu could have escaped to. Sakura shook her head,

"That's funny. I know he was just here."

Chun Li and Dhalsim came on the scene. They noticed Ken and Chun Li asked,

"What's Sakura doing here?"

Ken smirked,

"Chasing Ryu again."

Dhalsim said,

"Where is Ryu?"

Ken looked up in the tree and smiled. He waved,

"Hey, Ryu! How's the view up there?"

Sakura looked up and Ryu looked back down. He had a death grip on the tree and he groaned,

"Ken, I'll rip your heart out when I'm done avoiding-."

He then heard a sound and Sakura had an axe. She was frantically chopping the tree down, shouting,

"Ryu's mine! Ryu's mine!"

Chun Li shook her head,

"Her obsession is really bad."

Ken laughed,

"Tell me about it. On the plus side, this is the only time I've seen Ryu so freaked out."

"Pathetic."

Akuma had his arms folded and he looked at the display,

"Ryu is scared of one little girl. I shall end this."

Ken shuddered,

"Akuma, buddy, you don't want to do that."

Too late, as the darker fighter started walking to Sakura. However, he then noticed the tree coming down on top of him. Ryu shouted,

"Incoming!"

The tree landed right on top of Akuma and dropped him straight into the ground. Ken winced,

"Oh, he is so going to feel that later."

Sakura then shouted,

"Come back, Ryu-san!"

Ryu screamed and bolted to Chun Li. He hid behind her and said,

"Chun Li, help me!"  
Sakura narrowed her eyes,

"What are you doing with my man, bitch?"

Chun Li shook her head,

"Look, Sakura. I know you have feelings for Ryu, but you're only sixteen. You need to grow up for a man like Ryu."

Sakura snapped,

"Oh, please! You just want Ryu all to yourself because you spread your legs for him all the time!"

Dhalsim looked at Ken,

"Should we vacate the premises and help Akuma?"

Ken shook his head,

"I don't know about Akuma, but we should definitely get to cover."

Chun Li folded her arms,

"Sakura, I am asking nicely as a human being not to provoke-."

Too late as Sakura shouted,

"Hadoken!"

The energy attack hit Chun Li and sent her and Ryu back. Chun Li got up and roared,

"Today you die!"

The two were now engaged in a catfight. Ryu was knocked out senseless. Ken smirked,

"Well, on the plus side, we get to see how well these two fight."

Dhalsim simply sighed,

"I often wonder why such insane people are my friends."

End of One Shot


End file.
